Sisters
by htibberon
Summary: Miley's dad and Lilly's mom got engaged, now Miley and Lilly live together and hate it. They are sophmores at highschool and Jackson's gone to college
1. Chapter 1

_Miley and Lilly unpacked Lilly's boxes happily into what used to be the guest room._

"_We really are sisters now," Miley smiled and hugged Lilly._

_After Lilly's mom and Miley's dad had been dating for six months, Robbie Ray had purposed and Heather and Lilly had moved in. Lilly had been sleeping in Miley's room as they painted Lilly's new room, light blue walls and a dark blue ceiling._

"_Yeah! Now we can hang out 24/7!"_

Lillythesk8rchk says:

_Oliver, Miley is driving me crazy!! : (_

OllieTrollie says:

_Lils, you'll get used to it, it's just new to you._

Lillythesk8rchk says:

_: ( i hope so . . . rescue me!!_

OllieTrollie says:

_Want to go skateboarding??_

Lillythesk8rchk says:

_Yes!! Meet me at Miley's, uh here, my house, in 10_

OllieTrollie says:

_kk, c ya there, bye_

- OllieTrollie has signed off -

Lilly walked down stairs to where Miley was practicing her new song on the piano. "Miles, have you seen my skateboard?"

Miley stopped playing and turned to Lilly, "No, why?"

"I'm going skateboarding with Oliver, but I don't remember where I put my board." Lilly walked around the living room looking for it.

"It's not down here." Miley said to her making a face. "I keep things neat down here."

Lilly made a confused face and then changed it to a hurt face. "Are you saying I'm messy."

Miley grunted. "Well, I'm not saying your clean. Go look in your room."

Lilly shot Miley the evil eye before running back upstairs. She tore up her room looking for it. It wasn't there.

She went into Miley's room and found it beside her bed covered in make-up. "Ugh!" Lilly grunted and dumped everything off it before picking it up and running downstairs. But, when she got downstairs she found Miley and Oliver making out on the couch. Lilly gasped, loud.

Oliver stood up. "Lilly!" he called, but she'd already turned and ran back upstairs. Oliver turned to Miley, "What's wrong with her? I thought you said you told her we were dating."

Miley shrugged, "Whoops! Forgot."

OllieTrollie (L)Miley(L) says:

_Lilly, I'm sorry for today. Miley said she told you._

Lillythesk8rchk say:

_FUCK YOU!!_

- Lillythesk8rchk has signed off -

MileyRay (L)Oliver(L) says:

_Hey Oliver, Dad's taking the ‛family' to dinner tonight and he said u can come_

OllieTrollie (L)Miley(L) says

_Is Lilly alright with that?_

MileyRay (L)Oliver(L) says:

_Who cares. She's being a bitch._

OllieTrollie (L)Miley(L) says:

_Well, okay, if you want me to..._

MileyRay (L)Oliver(L) say:

_Great :D!:D! Come to my house at 6 :D!_

"Lilly it's time to go to dinner," called Heather. Lilly's mom, from outside Lilly's door.

"I fell sick," Lilly faked a cough. "I can't come."

"Lilly you're fine get downstairs in five minutes," Heather called, irritated. "And dress nice."

Lilly sighed and got up from her bed. She had to go to dinner with her two former best friends who were currently an item, she didn't know what to wear. She dumped out her box marked ‛good clothes'. Everything in it looked like something Miley would wear. Lilly turned up her nose and threw them all back in the box and threw the box into the corner. She emptied a few more boxes onto the ground, and found a half decent outfit.

Oliver watched as Lilly came down the stairs in a suede miniskirt a black tanktop. He known Lilly a long time, but the only time he saw this much skin was when they went swimming.

Heather gasped. "Lilly, what do you think you're doing?"

Lilly shot her mother her best confused face, "Uh, what do you mean?"

"Fine," Heather said impatiently with her hand on her hips. "If you don't want to g, we'll just leave you here."

Lilly smiled as they left her alone in the Stewart house. She watched the door for a bit, then realized she hadn't ever thought what to do next.

"Food." Lilly said out loud with her index finger in the air. She grabbed the phone and ordered a pizza then went upstairs to her computer. _Hhhmmmm...No one's on. Wait! Jake!_

Lillythesk8rchk says:

_Hey Jake!_

JakeRyan says:

_Hey Lilly! Sup?_

Lillythesk8rchk says:

_ntm, I'm home alone, bored, u?_

JakeRyan says:

_Well I had homework, but why don't I come over instead_

Lillythesk8rchk says:

_:D ok sure :D btw I live at Miley's house now_

JakeRyan says:

_Okay, I'll be over in a few_

- JakeRyan has signed off -

"Lilly, you look hot," Jake said when Lilly let him in. Lilly looked down and realized she was still wearing the miniskirt and tanktop.

"Thank," Lilly replied, slightly embarrassed. "You to."

The pizza had already come and was sitting on the coffee table, Lilly wasn't hungry anymore by the time it got there.

Jake sat down on the couch, and Lilly sat beside him. "So so you want to watch TV or a DVD?" Lilly asked innocently.

Jake raised an eyebrow, "Neither."

_Oh, Miley would be pissed. Perfect._ Lilly smiled as Jake leaned over and kissed her. She didn't stop him when he licked her bottom lip, she just opened her mouth for him. When he put his hand on her bare thigh, she became uncomfortable. But, not enough to stop him. He somehow managed to get her laying flat on the couch with him on top of her. They were frenching as Jake slowly slid his hand up Lillys skirt. She hit his hand gently, not hard enough for him to stop making out but enough to keep his hand from being up her skirt.

Next, he tried her shirt. He kissed her neck and slid his hands up her shirt. She didn't even notice until his hands were inside the built-in bra. He had a hold of her boobs and she didn't want him to. She was about to push him off her when the front door opened.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I just figured out that the lines haven't been working, oops, sorry for any confusion**

"Jake?" screamed Miley, surprised, hurt and jealous.

"Lillian Rose Truscott!" screamed Heather, pure anger.

Jake jumped up, mumbled, "I better go," to Lilly and ran out the door.

Lilly was frozen in spot, her shirt half way up her stomach.

Oliver, who had come back with Miley, had a half smile on his face and was shaking his head.

"Lillian, what the hell do you think you were doing?!" her mother screamed as she walked over to the couch.

Lilly sat up and took a deep breath. She looked at her mother, and then looked over at the door where Miley, Oliver and Robbie Ray were still standing. Lilly looked back at her mother for a second then looked down at the ground, ashamed.

"Get your ass upstairs! And don't come down until Monday!"

OllieTrollie (L)Miley(L) says:

_Lils, will you talk to me now?_

LillyGROUNDED says:

_Fine_

OllieTrollie (L)Miley(L) says:

_Good, I miss you._

LillyGROUNDED says:

_Ya, i kinda missed you to. do you really like Miley?_

OllieTrollie (L)Miley(L) says:

_Do you really like Jake?_

LillyGROUNDED say:

_:) nicely played_

OllieTrollie (L)Miley(L) says:

_Thank you_

LillyGROUNDED says:

_someone's coming!_

- LillyGROUNDED has signed off -

OllieTrollie (L)Miley(L) says:

_hav fun last night?_

JakeRyan says:

_ya man, Lilly's hot_

OllieTrollie (L)Miley(L) says:

_so your going to come over again?_

JakeRyan says:

_ya dude, she's loose I could hav done her if u didn't walk in_

OllieTrollie (L)Miley(L) says:

_dude no u couldn't, it's Lilly_

JakeRyan says:

_ya and Lilly's desperate :D_

- OllieTrollie (L)Miley (L) has signed off -

Oliver came over to the Stewart house that night.

"Hey Oliver, Miles is at a party," Robbie Ray said as he answered the door. "Didn't she tell you?"

"Ya, she invite me to go," Oliver replied. "But, I'm here to see Lilly."

Robbie Ray looked at him weird, but he let Oliver in anyway. "Heather's out, don't tell her I let you talk to Lilly. She's upstairs in her room."

"Thanks," Oliver smiled and went upstairs. He knocked on Lilly's door.

She answered wearing a huge tee, no bra, and a pair of boxers, which Oliver could have sworn he'd seen before. "Oh my gosh, Oliver. You scared me." She opened the door and let him in. "What are you doing here?" closing the door behind Oliver.

"Two things," Oliver said looking around the room, he hadn't been in her new room yet. "One, I wanted to hang out. And I can't when Miley's around."

Lilly smiled and hugged him, "Oliver, I missed you. Miley's been giving me the cold shoulder. She's become a bitch, ever since I moved in."

"Hey!" Oliver said with fake hurt. "She's still my girlfriend."

Lilly gave him a look. "Okay, whatever, what's number two?" She sat down on her bed and motioned for Oliver to sit down too.

"Watch out for Jake," Oliver looked serious and slightly hurt, which scared Lilly. "He just wants to get in your pants."

Lilly looked seriously at Oliver for a few seconds, then smiled and shook her head. "So? Does that bother you?"

Oliver dropped his eyes down to the bed sheet looking really hurt, which made Lilly feel bad. "Yeah, it does," he mumbled.

Lilly gently ran her fingers up Oliver's next to the chin, which she pushed up so he was looking at her. "Why? I'm sixteen, sixteen year olds do that."

Oliver took a deep breath. "Fine, but not with him, please."

Lilly was taken back, and was kind of angry that he thought he could make decisions for her. "Why? Do you have someone better in mind."

Oliver took a deep breath, Lilly knew what she wanted to hear. "No, I guess not." He ran his fingers through his hair and hiccuped lightly, and changed the subject. He was uncomfortable lying to Lilly, because he knew she could tell. "Your room is so boring, where are all your pictures and posters."

Lilly knew he had lied to her, but it made her happy. "In a box somewhere. There's a pile of magazines in that box tho," she pointed to a box beside her desk.

Oliver jumped up and went over to the box. "Okay, let's decorate your room."

Lilly grabbed her digital camera, that Oliver had bought her for her sixteenth birthday, while Oliver dumped the magazines out on her bed. "Okay, let's get some pictures too."

They both were smiling and laughing as they choose pictures and posters to put up on Lilly's wall and listened to music. They found a picture of Lola and Mike that they were cutting out when ‛Teardrops on my Guitar' came on the radio.

Lilly jumped up and ran over to the stereo to turn it up. "I love this song." She danced around the room singing. "‛She better hold him tight, give him all her love,'" she looked at Oliver before singing the next line, he was sitting on her bed laughing. "‛Look into those beautiful eyes, and know she's lucky...'" The next song was a Hannah song so Lilly went over and turned down the radio. "Ugh! I've heard all her songs seven billion times."

They had chosen lots of posters and pictures, and were hanging them up as they listened to the radio and sang. Then ‛Candyman' came on and Lilly squealed, "I love this song." She blasted it and got back to hanging up posters of the Jonas Brothers. Oliver enjoyed watching her dancing to the song. Even though it was the clean version, she still sang the full version. "‛He's a one stop shop with a real big,'" Lilly made the moaning noise and fell back onto her bed.

"Wait!" she called out, even though Oliver wasn't doing anything. "I have this CD!" she ran over to her desk and grabbed it. "Can I show you my dance to a song?"

Oliver laughed, "Okay."

Lilly put on ‛Nasty Naughty Boy' and grabbed a boa from her closet. She did her little provocative dance, and Oliver really enjoyed it. Lilly had the boa around Oliver's neck, and was singing, "Put your icing on my cake," when Miley walked into the room.

"Miley!" Oliver called as Miley ran off into her room. He wanted to get up and follow her, but he'd gone hard and was too embarrassed to get up.

‛_And I've hurt myself by hurting you.'_


	3. Chapter 3

"Lilly you're a whore!" Miley screamed once Oliver had left.

"I didn't do anything to him," Lilly defended herself, "I was just showing him a dance."

"Your just jealous of me, you always have been." Miley screamed, "What ever I have, you want."

"That's not true," Lilly screamed back. "I HATE YOU!!"

OllieTrollie (L)Miley(L) say:

_Miley, what you saw wasn't what you think_

MileyRay (L)Oliver(L) LILLY'S A WHORE says:

_Lilly was trying to get to me, and she succeeded, I hate her_

OllieTrolllie (L)Miley(L) says:

_Miles, no she wasn't, we were hanging out, she was showing me a dance_

MileyRay (L)Oliver(L) LILLY'S A WHORE says:

_oh, that's what u call hanging out??_

OllieTrollie (L)Miley(L) says:

_well that wasn't the only thing we were doing_

MileyRay (L)Oliver(L) LILLY'S A WHORE says:

_well I don't want you ‛hanging out' with her anymore!_

OllieTrollie (L)Miley(L) says:

_Miley, don't say that! And please change your name._

MileyRay (L)Oliver(L) LILLY'S A WHORE says:

_No!! Oliver it's me or her, CHOOSE!!_

OllieTrollie (L)Miley(L) says:

_I'm not going to choose between my best friend and my girlfriend_

MileyRay (L)Oliver(L) LILLY'S A WHORE says:

_ya u will, and I'll help u decided. meet me at my window in 5 ;)_

OllieTrollie (L)Miley(L) says:

_fine, I'll meet u in 5, but I'm not choosing between u and Lilly_

- OllieTrollie (L)Miley(L) has signed off -

Miley walked into Lilly's room.

"Knock much?" Lilly shot her a dirty look.

"Lillian," Miley said in mocking tone, "Can I borrow a condom? I know you'd have one."

Lilly's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened, that one hurt. "No I don't! And why would you need one, anyway?"

Miley winked and smiled. She wasn't dumb, she figured everything out when Lilly listened to ‛Teardrops on my Guitar', ‛I'd Lie' and ‛Fall to Pieces' all the time.

Lilly gasped. "You wouldn't!!"

Miley smiled, "I would." Then she spun around and went back to her room.

Lilly turned off everything in her room and layed on her bed. She listened carefully to everything that happened in the next room over.

Miley had the rope ladder hooked up to her window, so when Oliver got there he just climbed right up. She greeted him with a kiss and then led him to her bed.

"Miley, I'm not going to choose between you and Lilly," Oliver said as Miley pushed him on her bed.

Miley hushed him. "You will."

They made-out for a bit and Miley pulled off Oliver's shirt and he pulled off her's. Next went they're pants. But, when Oliver reached for Miley's underwear she stopped him.

"Here's your choose, Lilly or me," she said seductively as she slid her bra off.

Oliver was in awe, "You." But as she started to slid off her panties, he realized what he'd said. "Wait!" he screamed fairly loudly, but not enough for Robby Ray and Heather to hear, since they were watching a movie in the living room. "No, this is wrong. Miles, I'm still going to hang out with Lils."

Miley wrinkled up her nose in anger. _How could he choose her when I'm offering sex. _"Fine then, get out." She stood up and got dressed. Oliver was only in his boxers when Miley screamed at the top of her lungs. Then she went over to her window and unhooked the rope ladder, letting it drop to the ground.

There were footsteps running up the stairs. Oliver grabbed his clothes and ran to the outside porch. Lilly's window was open so he crawled in. "Lilly, help!" he said in a yelling whisper.

"Miley, what's wrong?!" came Robby Ray's voice from the next room.

"Go into my closet and get dressed."

Robby Ray threw Lilly's door open. "Where's Oliver?"

Lilly looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"Oliver's here, Miley said he came into your room. Where is he?" Robby Ray was pissed. There was no way Lilly was going to let him find Oliver.

"I haven't seen him. Maybe Miley's just angry because he broke up with her or something."

"Fine. But if I find out he was here, you are in serious trouble. I'm going to go phone his house now," he left the room and went downstairs. Lilly wiped out her cell and phoned Oliver's house quickly. Mitchel came out of Lilly's closet fully dressed. Lilly passed him her board and a rope ladder (she had one of her own) and waved him to the window.

"Hey Mrs. Oken, is Oliver there? - - Oh really, okay, well can I talk to you about some troubles I'm having."

Monday morning, when Lilly got to school, she ran up to Oliver and hugged him.

Oliver smiled, "What was that for?"

"You choose me over sex with a celebrity," Lilly' smile was huge.

"Well technically, Miley isn't a celebrity when she's Miley." Oliver had a hand on his neck, trying to be modest.

"Wait, you almost had sex with Miley?" Jake had overheard. "Dude, nice." Jake smiled. "So. Lilly, want to hang out at your place tonight," Jake wniked at Lilly.

Oliver looked at Lilly. He was afraid she'd say yes.

"No, sorry Jake." She grabbed Oliver's arm. "I'm going to a movie with Oliver tonight."

Jake tried to brush off the rejection by walking away.

"Wow! Now you just choose me over sex with a celebrity." Oliver smiled looking at Lilly.

Lilly let go of Oliver's arm, "Well my best friend told me to watch out for him. And I trust my best friend." Lilly skipped off to her first class, Phys. Ed.


	4. Chapter 4

"So what was up with those guys giving me weird looks in math class?" Lilly asked Oliver as they sat down at an empty table in the cafeteria.

"Well..." Oliver started reluctantly, "Jake said you were easy and Miley said you fucked Jake and . . . me. So, they think you're a whore."

"Huh? But - - but - -" Lilly was hurt, "Miley was the one that was going to fuck you. Not me!"

Oliver hid his disappointment. I know," he sighed.

A blonde girl walked by them. She smiled at Oliver and then frowned at Lilly. They could just hear her mutter "Slut" under her breath.

Then, Matt, Lilly's ex, walked by. "Hey Lilly," he said with a smile and an eyebrow raised. "Want to go to a movie tonight?"

Lilly blushed. She knew what he was thinking. Yet, he _was_ cute. "Okay," she accepted with a smile.

"Alright," Matt said happily, "I'll pick you up at seven." Then he walked away.

Oliver turned to Lilly, "You know what he asked you for, right?"

His serious look sent a shiver down her spine. "Well, all guys are going to ask me for that reason now, so might as well."

Oliver looked at her shocked. He blinked a few times before talking. "You are going to fuck him?"

Lilly winked at him and laughed when she saw the look of horror on his face. She grabbed his hand, "I'm joking, Oliver."

Oliver sighed in relief. "Good. But, what if he tries to, you know, get some, if you know what I mean?"

Lilly bit her bottom lip. She took a deep breath before answering. "Can you come to my house at nine thirty to check up on me?"

Oliver squeezed her hand and smiled slightly. "Of course."

The date itself was fine. They saw a comedy, so they laughed the entire time and he had no oppurtunity to try anything.

When they got back to Lilly's house, Lilly became immensly uncomfortable. No one was home.

"So can I come inside?" Matt asked when he walked her to the door.

"Uh," Lilly wanted to say no but he was already walking inside. "Okay."

Matt was sitting on the couch, so lilly came to join him. As soon as she sat down, he pushed her down and began to kiss her and take off her shirt. Lilly tried to push him off, but he had gotten on top of her and was pinning her down. He had her shirt off and was working on her pants, but she couldn't tell him to stop because his tongue was practically down her throat.

Lilly squirmed and mad any noise she could, but he didn't stop. He had her stripped down to her panties when someone came in the door. Oliver.

Matt stopped for a second to see who walked in, but when he saw that it was Oliver he continued.

Oliver turned to go when he heard lilly's muffled scream. He turned back to the couch. "Lilly, are you alright?"

Matt threw Lilly's panties to the other side of the couch, where Oliver was. "Lilly's fine," he said signalling for Oliver to leave.

Oliver heard Lilly whimper and knew that Matt was lying. He pushed matt off of her, and chased him out of the house.

Lilly curled up in a ball, embarrased. Her clothers were out of arms reach. She was crying as Oliver gathered up her clothes that were scattered all around the living room.

He handed Lilly her clothes and turned so she could get dressed, even though he had already seen her naked.

When Lilly had her clothes back on, Oliver held her as she cried. He tried to get her to sit on the couch, but she was afraid to go back on it. So, he got her to sit on a chair at the island instead. She managed to stop the tears while Oliver made her some pancakes to eat.

"Thanks," she said weakly as he passed her a plate of pancakes with maple syrup. "For everything."

Oliver pushed a strand of Lilly's hair behind her ear. He took a deep breath and smiled. "Anytime."

Lilly faked a smile and looked down at her pancakes. She played with them for a bit before taking a bite. "Wow. These are really good," she said softly.

Oliver held the back of his neck. "Thanks," he mumbled.

Lilly shifted uncomfortably. She took a deep breath and looked up at Oliver with a hurt expression, "I can only guess what Matt's going to tell everyone tomorrow."

'WHORE' was written across Lilly's locker when she got to it in the morning. Girls snickered around her as she put her bag into it. She walked to the gym and the girls muttered insults under their breath.

When Lilly got back to the dressing room after P.E., she found her clothes cut up. She had to go to her next class in booty shorts and a bellytop. She walkied into class embarassed, trying to cover herself. As soon as Oliver saw her, he gave her the sweatshirt he was wearing.

At lunch, Oliver had to finish some homework in his Spanish class so Lilly locked herself in a stall in the bathroom. She was reading a book called "_Tattoo_" when she saw, through the crack of the stall, Miley and her new best friend Amy had walked in.

"So, I heard your stepsister fucked Matt yesterday," said Amy as she put on another layer of make-up. "What a fucking whore!"

Miley was touching up her lipgloss. "Yeah, she totally is. She's fucked more guys than I can even count."

It took all Lilly had to not gasp out loud.

"So are you seeing Jake tonight?" Amy asked as she fixed her hair.

Miley put the final touches on her look and as the walked out she answered. "Obviously."

Jake snuck into Miley's room every night for sex. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, but then one night Jake crept into Lilly's room afterwards.

"Hey Lils," he whispered int her ear as she layed in her bed.

"Go away," she cried as she curled up into a ball.

Lilly felt cold metal on the small of her back, and heard a quiet whisper in her ear, "You know what I want, and I suggest you do as I say. We don't want any _accidents _now, do we?"

Lilly felt the tears run down her face as her rolled her over and pulled her shirt off.

"Please no. Please, please Jake. No," Lilly sobbed as he slid down her pajama pants. "No, please don't. Jake, please, you can't."

Jake put the gun to Lilly's forehead as he slid down his own pants. Lilly put her legs together tight.

"Bitch, open your legs!" Jake yelled.

Lilly sobbed as Jake put his hands betwween her thighs and pried them apart.

Just as Jake pushed himself into her, Miley entered the room.

"What the fuck is going on here!?" Miley screamed.

"Miley, help!" Lilly yelped as Jake turned and pointed the gun at Miley.

"You!" He yelled, still in Emily. "You've seen _nothing_! Nothing, you hear,_ nothing_!"

"Miles, please!" Lilly screamed trying to get Jake off of her.

Jake punched Lilly in the jaw. "You, shut up!"

Lilly whimpered, She shook in fear, which pleased Jake.

"Jake, I thought - -"

"Shut up!!"

"I wish Oliver was here," Emily mumbled quietly between sobs.

Jake turned the gun back at Emily. "You, little bitch, shut the fuck up!!"

Miley took that as an oppurtunity to charge at Jake. She managed to get the gun out of his hands, but he kicked her right in the nose. Jake snatched the gun, took a quick picture of Lilly, pulled his pants on, and rapidly went down the rope ladder attached to the balcony.

"Miley, are you alright?" Lilly came to her side after rapping herself in a blanket. "Can you stand?"

Lilly helped Miley to the bathroom where they cleaned the blood off of her face.

Miley hugged Lilly, "I'm so SO sorry Lils! I'm really sorry!"

Lilly began to cry again. "You saved me tonight. I forgive you."

Lilly started to run herself a bath as Miley talked, "No, I was a bitch to you. I was angry that Jake liked you and Oliver chose you. I was the slut, and I made everyone believe you were. And now, because of me, you just got raped. I can't even say how sorry I am." She hugged Lilly again.

"Let's just pretend it all never happened, okay?" Lilly said before shooing Miley out so she could try and get clean.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: sorry about the length. way too long, but i couldn't figure out how to shorten it. I'll try and make the next chapter better**

The next day, Lilly and Miley walked to school together. Oliver was leaning against Lilly's locker when they got to it.

"Are you two friends again?" Oliver asked, really confused at the situation.

Lilly smiled. "Yeah, we are. And, hi Oliver." She hugged him.

"So, something must have happened. What?" Oliver said, still confused but smiling.

"Well," Lilly looked at Miley then back at Oliver. "Miley saved me."

Oliver opened his mouth to ask her "From what?", but he stopped when he saw Lilly's bottom lip quiver. Oliver hugged her and she burst into tears. He held her as she cried onto his chest.

After a minute, Lilly stood up straight, wiped her face and looked around to make sure she wouldn't be overheard. She leaned over and said quietly, "I got raped."

Miley bit her bottom lip and her eyes filled with tears. Lilly swallowed back a fresh set of tears.

"Miley, Lilly, come here," Oliver said with outstretched to hold both them. He put his face in Lilly's hair. "Lils, what happened?"

Lilly broke away from the hug and looked around again. She grabbed Oliver's hand and led him to the janitor's closet. Miley followed and closed the door behind her.

"Okay, we're alone now," Miley stated nodding her head toward Lilly.

Lilly took a deep breath and tears filled her eyes, "Jake raped me. Miley stopped him. There was a gun involved."

"Oh my God!" Oliver hugged her. "Lilly, I'm so sorry." He squeezed her tight, then let go and hugged Miley quickly. Then he added, in a whisper, "Did he, you know, uh, succeed?"

Lilly broke down into full out crying, and sat in the corner holding her legs close to her.

"Oliver, this is the full story." Miley paused before saying the rest in one breath. "Jake has been sneaking into my room every night for sex for over a week now. Our parents are like never home anymore, it seems. Last night, after we were done, Jake went into Lilly's room with a gun. He raped her, _then_ I managed to get the gun away from him and he ran."

Oliver was breathless from shock. When he remembered how to breathe, he knelt down and hugged Lilly. "Poor Lils." She was crying even harder now. Oliver looked at Miley while holding Lilly. "Did you go to the police?"

Miley shook her head.

A piece of paper was slipped under the door just as the bell rang. Miley picked it up and unfolded it.

She gasped and stared at it with horror.

"What is it Miles?" asked Oliver, still holding Lilly. Miley didn't answer, just stared at the paper.

Lilly sniffled. "Miley, what does it say?"

Miley's voice shook as she told them. "If you tell, Jake's going to tell everyone my secret." She looked at Lilly sadly and swallowed hard.

"Miley, it's alright, I won't tell anyone," Lilly said and faked a smile.

Miley smiled and hugged Lilly. "You're the best sister ever."

Oliver's mouth hung open as he looked first at Miley then at Lilly. He closed his mouth after taking a deep breath. He was going to say something, but changed his mind.

They remained quiet until Lilly fell asleep halfway through first period, then Olive flipped out.

"Lilly may have forgiven you, but I haven't!" Oliver said in a yelling whisper. "Miley, you made her life hell! She was contemplating suicide because of the bullying she had to go through. Now, thanks to you, she's gotten raped." His eyes filled with tears and Miley was staring at him silently with shock. Oliver had never spoken to her with such anger in his voice before. His voice was shaky as he continued. "What happens if she's pregnant? You never thought of that, did you?" He squeezed Lilly and cried into her hair.

Miley was silent for a minute, trying to gather her thoughts. "Oliver," she said weakly, "I'm sorry."

Oliver shook his head, his face still buried in Lilly's hair. He looked up at Miley with a mix of sadness and anger in his eyes, "That's not good enough."

Miley gasped. "Oliver, you love Lilly. Don't you?"

Oliver bit his bottom lip and his eyes filled with tears again.

"Oh no! You two - - and Jake went and - - How didn't I see it before?" Miley said so fast that the words were overlapping themselves. She took a breath and looked at him seriously, "How long have you loved her for?"

Oliver held Lilly close and watched her sleeping face for a minute before answering. He looked at Miley and breathed deeply through clenched teeth. "Since I found out Hannah Montana was you, and I thought of how Lilly had smiled at me minutes before telling me I was ‛Smokin' Oken'." Oliver smiled at the memory and laid his head back against the wall. "And, I realized that she was the only girl that really mattered to me. She always has been."

Miley looked at him confused, "But then why did you go out with me and all those other girls?"

Oliver layed his head on top of Lilly's. He shrugged and mumbled, "What else was I supposed to do?"

"So you both have liked each other for so long, how didn't I figure that out?" said Miley, talking to herself and not realizing she was speaking out loud.

Oliver sat up straight and looked at Miley, "What?!"

Lilly shifted in her sleep.

Miley's eyes widened. "Whoops!"

Oliver smiled at Lilly. "She loves . . . me?" he asked quietly and slowly while he watched Lilly sleep.

"Mmmhmm," Miley said ashamed. "But, didn't tell you."

Oliver stared at Lilly smiling for half a minute, but then his smile dropped and he withdrew his hands and looked away. He put his face in his hands and breathed slowly and heavily. After a minute, he groaned. "Ugh! What am I going to do now? If I ask her out, she might say yes, but what happens when we break up?" He hit the back of his head against the wall behind him a few times. "Plus, the whole Jake-just-raped-her thing. Ugh!"

Miley wanted to hug him or comfort him in some way, but couldn't.

Then, the janitor's closet door opened.

"What are you three doing in here?" asked the janitor. "Follow me," he said sternly without waiting for an answer.

Oliver picked up Lilly, and him and Miley followed the janitor. He led them to the office.

"I found these three kids in my closet," he said to the principal.

The principal looked at Lilly startled. "Thank you," she said to the janitor before signalling for him to go. Then, she spoke to Oliver, "Let's go to the guidance office so you can put her down."

Luckily for Oliver, who was struggling to keep from dropping Lilly, the guidance office was right next door.

When they got in, Oliver put Lilly down on the couch and the principal spoke again. "Why were you three in the janitor's closet during class?"

Oliver looked over at Miley, he had never been good at handling pressure.

Miley took a breath. "We were trying to find somewhere to hid because Lilly has been having a lot of problems with bullies lately."

The principal looked at them sympathetically. "Oh, I see. But, why is she asleep?"

Miley looked at Lilly sadly then looked back at the principal. "The bullying doesn't stop when she leaves school."

"Oh," the principal said apologetically. "Poor little thing."

A secretary came in holding a piece of paper. "Umm, sorry to interrupt," she said a little frightened. "But, we have a problem." She looked at Lilly and her eyes widened.

"What is it?" the principal said impatiently.

"Well," the secretary was intimidated, "This picture has been going around school." She showed the principal, and the principal gasped.

Her sympathetic mood had changed to anger quickly. "You two!" she yelled at Miley and Oliver. "Do you have anything to do with this?!"

Lilly woke up and jumped as she took in her surroundings.

"You, little porn star, are as good as expelled!" the principal yelled at Lilly.

Miley snuck a look at the picture that the secretary was holding. It was the picture that Jake had took of Lilly the night before.

Lilly began to cry, not knowing what was happening or how she'd gotten there. Oliver rushed over to her and hugged her.

"You had something to do with this too, didn't you?!" the principal yelled at Oliver.

"NO!!" Miley screamed.

Everyone turned to face Miley.

"Jake took that picture last night, when he raped Lilly!" The words had left her mouth before she could stop them.

Lilly looked at Miley in horror. Tears still running rapidly down her face.

Jake was called down to the guidance office, and when he saw Miley and Lilly, he was not happy. Oliver could barely stop himself from the urge to punch Jake, if Lilly hadn't been there he probably would have.

"Mr. Ryan, please sit down on that chair over there." The principal said sternly signalling to a chair across the room from the couch.

Jake sat down and looked angrily at the three teenagers sitting on the couch.

The principal looked at Jake severely. "Jake Ryan, did you take this picture against Miss. Truscott's will?" she asked, showing Jake the picture.

Lilly shook. She had just been shown the picture. It wasn't good. It had Playboy potential.

Jake gasped, "No, I haven't seen this before. Is it legal for you to be showing me pornography?"

Lilly began to cry again, so Oliver hugged her and rocked her gently as he held her, it was the only thing he could do to keep him from strangling Jake.

Miley's mouth hung open. "He's lying!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry, but the only one lying here is you, Hannah."

Miley gasped and her eyes stayed wide.

"Jake, what are you talking about?" asked the principal, confused.

Lilly sobbed loudly. Oliver tried to comfort her.

"Well," Jake said smugly. "I did nothing. _But,_ Miss Miley Stewart here has been keeping a secret from everyone."

"Jake!" Miley screamed.

The principal looked over at Miley. "What is he talking about?"

Miley began to cry.

Heather Truscott and Robbie Ray walked into the guidance office.

"What is going on here?" asked Heather. "I was called about my daughter, Lilly."

"Uh, oh yeah." The principal handed her the picture.

Heather's eyes filled with anger. "Lillian Rose Truscott!" She screamed. "What the fuck is this!?"

Lilly buried her face on Oliver's chest. She sobbed even louder.

Miley pointed at Jake and looked at Heather. "This is all _his _fault!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Hannah." Jake retorted calmly.

Robbie Ray saw the picture and walked up to Oliver and looked him straight in the eyes. "Oliver, I know how to tell if you're lying, so I suggest you don't." Oliver bit his bottom lip as Robbie Ray continued. "What's going on here?"

Oliver took a deep breath. He looked down at Lilly who was looking up at him. She nodded to him. Oliver looked back into Robbie Ray's eyes. "Jake raped Lilly and is now threatening to tell Miley's secret."


	6. Chapter 6

Jake was expelled and had to go to court. Miley's secret was out, and she was mobbed wherever she went. Lilly avoided her, still afraid of crowds. And, Miley barely saw Oliver anymore because he was always with Lilly. He hadn't asked her out yet, and wasn't planning on it.

The boys at school were afraid of Lilly and the girls gave her dirty looks. She couldn't stand it, but her mother wouldn't let her do online schooling.

"Mom, I'm going out with Oliver," Lilly called up the stairs, about a month later.

"Oh," Heather said walking downstairs putting on earrings. "Alright, I'm going out tonight, but be home by ten anyway."

"Yep!" Lilly called over her shoulder as she skateboarded outside.

Heather rolled her eyes and sat down next to Miley on the couch. "What are your plans tonight?" She asked Miley casually. The TV wasn't even on, Hannah was all over the news still.

Miley sighed. "I don't have any." She looked up at Heather sadly, "I can't go out of the house."

Heather looked at her sympathetically. She smiled sweetly, "I'm sure it will blow over soon."

Miley faked a smile and looked over at the blank screen.

Robbie Ray hurried downstairs. "Miles!" he said excited. The tone in his voice made her jump up and look at him. "The Jonas Brothers invited you to go on a tour with them this summer."

Miley smiled from ear to ear. "Really!!" She was literally jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yep, and that's a month away. So, your going to start rehearsing next week when they return from something or another."

Miley whipped out her cell and called Lilly.

"Hi Miley," Lilly answered obviously paying attention to something else.

"I have big news!" Miley squealed.

Lilly knew it was important so she called Oliver over from doing the trick he was attempting. "Yeah?" they asked in unison.

"I'M GOING ON TOUR WITH THE JONAS BROTHERS!!"

Lilly squealed so loudly everyone stared at her. Oliver blushed from the attention she was causing. When she had finished squealing she remembered Miley was still on her phone. "Can Lola and Mike come?"

Miley laughed, "I don't know but Lilly and Oliver can. My dad already asked Mrs. Oken."

Lilly was so happy she kissed Oliver's cheek. He blushed and smiled.

"Oh My Gosh!! You have to invite them over to the house so we can meet them."

"Yep, they are coming over on Friday."

The week seemed to last forever. So, when Friday finally came Miley and Lilly were so anxious they were freaking out.

"Oliver, what about this one?" Lilly asked as she showed him an outfit in her room after school, it was a dress which wasn't really her but she wanted to impress the Jonas Brothers.

"I don't know, it's new, try it on," he said trying to be helpful. He turned around so Lilly could change.

Lilly giggled. "Oliver you don't have to turn, you've already seen me naked. Anyway, come help me with this shirt, I can't get it off."

Oliver came over a little nervous and helped Lilly undo the buttons on the back of her shirt while she held her hair up. Oliver started to feel more comfortable. "Arms up," he told her.

She did so without complaint. She smiled as he lifted off her shirt. Then, while he was watching, she slipped off her jeans. He looked at her from head to toe. He could stop the urge to kiss her. She didn't stop him when he did.

They made out on the floor, rolling around. She threw off his shirt and he led her to her bed. She wrapped her legs around his waist and fell onto the bed, pulling him down on her. She giggled and rolled him over. She kissed down his chest and down his stomach. She stopped right above his jeans and he threw her a challenging look. Lilly smiled, accepting his challenge. She undid his pants and threw them to the floor.

Lilly looked down at Oliver's face and shot up her right eyebrow questioningly. He smiled. She slid off his boxer. She'd never seen him naked before, but she forgot their past and focused on the present. He wasn't fully hard yet, but she was going to change that. _‛I guess her mother never taught her not to speak with a full mouth.'_ Oliver moaned from the pleasure of the blow job. Lilly stopped and smiled.

Oliver was breathing extraordinarily heavy as he spun Lilly around. He threw aside her lingerie. Oliver felt up her body and Lilly arched her back. He smiled, it was his turn to lose his virginity.

They went for a few round before they were exhausted. Luckily, everyone else was at the airport picking up the Jonas Brothers. Lilly fell asleep in Oliver's arms and he watched her sleep, and he fell asleep soon after.

Heather and Robbie Ray came up looking for them once they had gotten back. Miley was hanging out with the boys downstairs. Oliver had remembered to pull the blanket over them, so at least Robbie Ray and Heather couldn't see everything.

"Oh Lord!" Robbie Ray said under his breath. "That boy - -"

Heather shushed him. "Oliver and Lilly have been best friends since they were in diapers, we always knew they would end up like this in the long run. I just hope it doesn't ruin their friendship."

Robbie Ray stared at her confused. But just managed a, "whatever you say, she's your daughter."

Heather smiled and rolled her eyes. _Oh my my my!_ Then she dragged Robbie Ray out of Lilly's room and shut the door behind her.

"Where are they?" Miley asked when they came downstairs without Lilly and Oliver.

Robbie Ray opened his mouth to say something, but Heather interrupted, "Forget about them sweetie. Just hang out with your friends, I'll take your daddy out." She smiled at Miley and Miley returned the smile. Heather pushed Robbie Ray out the door.

Miley turned to the Jonas Brothers and shrugged, "That's odd. But, whatever."

Lilly woke up and smiled at Oliver still asleep. She carefully got up and dressed without waking him. Then she crept downstairs.

"Hey," she said smiling to Miley and the Jonas Brothers as she walked down the stairs.

Miley looked at her confused, but Joe spoke. "Hey," he said smiling (in a Joey from Friends like fashion).

Lilly smiled back at Joe. "I'm Lilly," she said introducing herself.

"I'm Joe," he replied bringing his arms up for a hug. She hugged him happily.

Kevin looked at Joe and Lilly suspiciously before Lilly turned to him and he faked a smile. "I'm Kevin."

"And, I'm Nick," Nick said smiling before looking at Miley again. "You know what, you look much prettier with brown hair."

Kevin rolled his eyes. Miley blushed and responded, "Thank you, you're pretty cute yourself." Sparks flew between their eyes, which made Kevin uncomfortable.

"Can I have something to eat?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Uh, sure," Miley answered still looking at Nick with a huge smile on her face. "Help yourself."

"Can I get a tour of the house?" Joe asked Lilly with an eyebrow raised.

"Sure," she answered without thinking. "This is the living room," she said with outstretched hands. "That's upstairs," she said pointing to the stairs. "Let's go there."

Joe smiled and took her hand as she led him upstairs. She saw her door at the end of the hall and remembered Oliver. She bit her lip and led him to Miley's room. They talked for a bit, but ended up making out for most of the time.

Miley and Nick were still staring at each other when Kevin finished making himself a sandwich. "Uh," he said, directed to Nick. "I'm going to eat this outside. Have fun."

It wasn't long until Miley and Nick found their way to the couch and did the same as Joe and Lilly.

"How old are you anyway?" Lilly asked Joe laying in his arms in Miley's bed, playing with his hair.

"Uh, eighteen, turning nineteen in August."Joe said trying to read the expression in her eyes. "You?"

Lilly looked him straight in the eyes and smiled flirtatiously. "Younger than that." She kissed him and got on top of him.

Joe was fine until she started to undo his pants. "Uh, Lilly." He showed her his left hand and wiggled his fingers.

Lilly gasped, "You're married?" She looked at him in disgust.

Joe laughed. "No, this is a promise ring."

"Oh," Lilly replied, still a little confused.

Joe pulled her in for another kiss. "It means no sex, but we can still make out."

Lilly smiled. "Sure."


	7. Chapter 7

Oliver woke up to find himself alone in Lilly's room. He stretched and got up. He dressed slowly, unsure of how long he'd been asleep.

He went downstairs to find everyone watching a movie. Miley was sitting on Nick's lap on one end of the couch, Joe was on the other end and Kevin was sitting on a chair. Lilly was in the kitchen making popcorn.

"Hey," Oliver said out loud to no one in particular.

"Oh!" Miley jumped up, surprised. "Guys, this is Oliver." She pointed to Oliver than each of the Jonas Brothers in turn. "And, this is Nick, Joe, and Kevin."

The guys smiled to each other as greetings.

Lilly came over with a big bowl of popcorn. Joe put his arm around Lilly' waist and Lilly looked up at him. Joe smiled and Lilly wrinkled her nose and returned the smile. While still holding Lilly's waist, Joe sat down on the couch, pulling Lilly down with him.

Oliver hid his emotions well. "Uh, I've got to go," he said once again to no one in particular, then he headed for the door.

"Wait Oliver!" Miley called after him. "Why are you leaving? You just got here."

Oliver frowned at her, then gave Lilly a sad look and walked out. Lilly bit her lip.

"What was that about?" Miley asked Lilly, very confused.

Lilly shrugged and turned to Joe.

"Lilly, what's going on?" Heather asked her daughter over the counter in the kitchen.

Lilly was sitting at the island playing with a bowl of cereal. Miley and Robbie Ray were already gone to the studio for rehearsals. Lilly looked up at her mother confused. "What are you talking about Mom?"

Heather sighed and grabbed her daughter's hand. "Are you pregnant?"

Lilly pulled her hand back and stared at her mother with disgust. "No! Why would you even think that?"

"Well, sweetie," Heather said pushing a piece of Lilly's hair behind her ear, still not convinced. "Ever since you and Oliver slept together, I haven't seen him over here."

Lilly's eyes widened. "How did you know that?" she asked slowly and fearfully.

Heather smiled reassuringly. "Sweetie, it's alright. Everyone knew it was bound to happen eventually. But, you can just avoid him if you're carrying his kid." Her mother spoke to her calmly and in a supportive tone.

Lilly took a deep breath. "Mom," she started seriously, "I am _not_ pregnant. And, I'm dating Joe."

"But, you slept with Oliver," Heather said with a hint of anger in her voice. "And, Joe is an adult."

Lilly sighed. "Ya, Mom. He's eighteen, but I'm sixteen. It's not that big of a deal."

Heather searched her daughter's eyes. "But, what about Oliver?"

Lilly sighed again. "I - - I - -" she didn't know what to say. "I don't know." Lilly got up and poured the rest of her cereal down the drain and went up to her room.

The day before Miley and Lilly left with the Jonas Brothers on tour, Oliver came over. Heather let him go straight up to Lilly's room.

"Hey Lils," he said from the doorway.

She turned around from the suitcase she had been trying to zip up. "Oliver!" she couldn't help but run over to him and hug him.

He hugged her with a hurt expression until she pushed away. He looked straight into her eyes and bit his lip before talking. "I think it's time we talk."

Lilly took a deep breath and nodded. She sat down on her bed against the pillows and motioned for him to sit on the bottom. She held onto her legs and looked down at her sheets.

"Lilly, what are we going to do?" Oliver asked with a hint of pleading in his voice. "We've been friends forever."

Lilly heard the subtext of his words. "And we are still going to be!" she said forcefully.

"But," Oliver said objectively, "We had sex."

Lilly smiled, "Okay, well I guess we'll just be friends with benefits from now on." She smiled at him.

He grinned. "Is that alright with Joe?"

Lilly bit her lip and thought carefully before answering with a sneaky look on her face. "He doesn't need to know. Does he?" She shot up her eyebrow seductively.

Oliver couldn't help but smile. He coudn't resist her as she leaned in for a kiss. He leaned in and ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She smiled, grabbed the sleeves of his shirt and pulled him down on top of her.

Lilly couldn't help but feel a little guilty when she found herself laying naked beside her sleeping friend. She was exhausted, they went for a few more rounds than they had last time, but she couldn't fall asleep. How was she going to spend a summer away from Oliver?

Her eyelids began to close when Miley came into her room.

"Lilly!" she hissed, trying to not wake Oliver.

Lilly looked over at Miley embarrased. Miley signalled for Lilly to meet her in the hall then left the room to let Lilly get dressed.

"What?" Lilly asked as Miley led her into the bathroom.

"What did you just do?" Miley sounded angry.

Lilly shrugged trying to come up with an excuse. "Can Oliver come on the tour still?"

"NO!" Miley screamed at Lilly. "Lilly, I'm not letting you ruin this tour by hurting Joe."

Lilly couldn't stand the evil expression Miley was giving her.

"Oliver's loved you forever, sure, but you're dating Joe!" Miley was yelling as loud as she could.

Lilly stared at her with her mouth hanging open.

"WHAT!?"

"Oliver," Lilly mumbled quietly, "Loves me?" She swallowed and her her shoulders dropped.

Miley's eyes grew, realizing her mistake. "You didn't know?"

Lilly shook her head with wid eyes that began to fill with tears.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Hello?" Oliver called.

"Oliver, give us a minute," Miley called back.

"Uh, alright," he had awoken to screming so he didnt't know what to expect. He had already gotten dressed, so he went and sat on the couch downstairs.

Lilly had tears streaming down her face. "Why does he love me?" she sobbed. "He can't love me. I can't do this, if he does."

Miley wiped Lilly's tears. "What about you?" she asked softly. "What are your feelings?"

Lilly grunted. "Ugh! This is why I hang out with guys."

Miley grabbed Lilly's shoulders and shook her. "Lilly! Seriously."

Lilly's face went blank and she stood still, but her eyes gave her away. "I love Oliver. And, trust me, he's great. But, honestly, Joe fricken Jonas. Have you seen my walls? UGH!"

"Lilly!" Miley stared at her friend harshly, still holding her shoulders. "Joe is just a person. It's not fair to him."

"Let me deal with this my way. Please Miley. Please!" Lilly pleaded.

"Fine." Miley dropped her hands then crossed them acrossed her chest.

"Thanks Miles." Lilly smiled, wiped her face, and skipped downstairs. When she got to the couch, she sat on Oliver's lap. "How was your nap?"

"Not as good as what I did beforehand," he joked with a smile.

Lilly faked a smile, and Miley came down the stairs.

"Uh, do you two want to go out to eat?" Miley asked trying to keep them apart.

"Sounds good," replied Oliver with his arms wrapped around Lilly's waist. "But, can you go out?"

Miley shrugged. "It's cooled down a bit. I got to start going out again anyway. Where do you want to go?"

Lilly was playing with Oliver's hair, not paying attention, trying to get things straight in her mind.

"Where do you want to go Lils?" Oliver asked, not noticing Lilly's saddened expression.

"Anywhere," she sighed.

"Not hungry?" Oliver asked, picking up on her sadness.

Lill stopped playing with Oliver's hair and looked him in the eyes. "I'm starving."


	8. Chapter 8

Lilly had no idea how he did it, but Oliver managed to convince Miley to let him go on the tour with them at dinner, so the next morning he was right there beside her when the tour bus pulled up in front of their house.

Joe ran off the bus and picked Lilly up and spun her, kissing her as he did it. Lilly giggled as he put her back down onto her feet.

In the background, Nick had came off the bus to greet Miley with a kiss and they were helping Kevin load the bags into the bus.

"Hey," Oliver waved to Joe with a fake smile.

"Hi." Joe smiled. "Oliver, right?"

"Yep!" Lilly answered for him. She hugged Oliver and talked to Joe. "This is my bestest friend in the whole wide world. It's been that way as long as I can remember."

Joe smiled and grabbed ahold of Lilly's waist. "Well I guess you're my new buddy then." He led them onto the bus.

Lilly laid next to Joe on a bed biting her lip in a smile as he played with her hair. "So where we going first?" she asked.

Joe pulled Lilly closer her and kissed her. "New York," he answered before kissing her again.

Mrs. Jonas walked by. "Joe, leave that poor girl alone."

Lilly giggled and got off the bed.

"Joe!" Nick called from the back room.

"Joseph! Come here," called Kevin from the same direction as Nick.

Joe jumped up and grabbed ahold of Lilly's waist. She smiled and together they walked into the back room. Joe led her to the couch and sat down placing Lilly on his lap. "Where's your friend?"

"Uh, I don't know," answered Lilly looking around the room. "Where's Oliver?" she asked Miley who was sitting on Nick playing with his hair giggling at something he'd said.

"How am I supposed to know," Miley said quickly then turned her attention back to Nick.

Lilly stood up and Joe tried to pull her back down. "I'm going to find him," she said pushing his hands off of her.

"No need to," Kevin answered, looking up from his IPhone which he'd been using to text his girlfriend. "He's asleep."

"Already?" Joe asked with a laugh.

"Yeah," Lilly replied sitting back down on Joe's lap. "We had a late night yesterday."

Joe shrugged and pulled Lilly down so she was against his chest.

-

Oliver and Lilly watched the first few concerts, but when they were in Toronto they decided to go out on the town. They went to the Eaton's Centre and shopped for a bit, but they weren't in the mood to shop. They ended up back on the tour bus on Lilly's bed without even really noticing.

"Ugh!" Lilly grunted, laying next to Oliver after sex.

"Was I really that bad?" Oliver asked jokingly

"No, you're great," Lilly said without looking at him. "That's the problem."

Oliver turned onto his side and wrapped his arms around Lilly. "I don't follow," he said kissing her neck.

Lilly pushed him off. "Oliver! We can't keep doing this."

Oliver grabbed ahold of her again. "Why not?" He ran his finger down her face softly and she turned her head to him. "This is what friends with benefits do."

Lilly couldn't resist his kiss, but when he tried to roll her over she stopped him again. "Oliver," she said with a pleading voice. "I can't do this. It's not fair to Joe."

"Fuck Joe!" Oliver practically yelled, which made Lilly wince. "He won't even put out. What is he? Gay?"

"No, he's not, He's Christian." Lilly tried to yell, but it came out only slightly louder than a whisper.

Oliver didn't know what to say, but he didn't have to say anything because Miley came into the bus.

"Oh My God!!" she screamed, disgusted. "Again!?"

Lilly bit her lip and pushed Oliver off of her.

"Miley," Oliver tried to sound calm and natural. "What are you doing here?"

"I forgot one of my wigs." Miley sounded irritated by the change of subject. "You two get dressed and get back in there. I didn't realize I had to watch you 24/7. There is no way I'm going to let you fucking animals ruin this tour."

Miley walked over and pulled Lilly out of the bed and threw her clothes at her. Lilly could have sworn she heard Miley mutter "Whore" under her breath as she gathered up Oliver's clothes and hand them to him.

Miley led Lilly and Oliver back into the ACC (the arena they were playing at). "You two do anything while we are hear and, so help me God, I will make you pay for it."

Lilly bit her lip and watched as Miley went on stage. Soon after, Joe came off and threw his arms around her.

Lilly wrinkled her nose. "You're all sweaty."

Joe laughed. "Yeah, you would be too."

Lilly smiled, "Bet I wouldn't."

"Oh, I except that bet." Joe grabbed her hand and pulled her into make-up.

He smiled as he sat her down on a chair. "What do you mean Joe?"

"We need a dancer, one of ours sprained her ankle and you know the routine."

Butterflies filled Lilly's stomach as Joe led her to wardrobe. "Joe, I can't be a dancer."

He kissed her on the cheek and looked into her eyes. "Sure you can."

Lilly couldn't help but feel guilty when she saw how confident Joe was in her. But, she forgot it all when she got on stage. She was so energized as she performed the routine flawlessly. Joe was so proud of her, that he forgot that he was in public and he ran over to her and kissed her. She melted in his strong arms and smiled up at him as the crowd screamed and awww-ed.

Joe grabbed a microphone and, when the crowd calmed down, announced, with his arm around Lilly's waist "This is my girlfriend, Lilly Truscott."

Nick smiled at Joe with his arm around Miley's waist. Miley's expression was less happy but she at least had a fake smile on. Joe gave Nick a look, and Nick whispered in Miley's ear.

"You wanna tell?" he whispered and Miley saw herself and him on the jumbo screen.

She blushed. "Yeah, you tell."

Joe passed the mic to Nick and Nick announced to the world that he and Miley were officially an item.

Lilly had been so caught up in the moment that she was surprised when she ran into Oliver backstage.

Oliver put his hand on the back of his neck. "Uh, you were great."

Lilly looked down at the ground and blushed. "Thanks," she said quietly.

There was an awkward silence that wasn't broken until Joe snuck up behind Lilly and wrapped his arms around her waist. "We're going to an ice cream place for celebration before we leave. Wanna come Oliver?"

Oliver nodded to Joe. "Yeah, sure."


	9. Chapter 9

It wasn't like Lilly didn't like Joe, she loved the way he looked at her and when they were onstage together it was almost like she loved him. But, the love for Joe would completely vanish when they went backstage and she's see Oliver sitting there waiting for her. She craved hm, she needed him, but she couldn't because of Joe. Miley would kill her if she did anything to hurt Joe.

Joe would take Lilly out for dinner every few cities, and the media loved them. They were pronounced the cutest couple since Bradgelina, and they were offered a few movie deals. Lilly couldn't help but feel shy in the spotlight, but she knew deep down that it wasn't nerves. It was guilt.

She tried to think of Oliver as nothing more than a friend. She tried to make things go back to how they were before. She tried to pretend like nothing had ever happened between them. They both knew that they could never forget.

It got harder and harder for Oliver everyday. It killed him to see Lilly happy with Joe, and it hurt him even more when she looked at him with pain in her eyes. He hated how nice Joe was to him and the fact that they had become friends.

Miley was never calm, even time alone with Nick didn't clear her brain. No, on the contrary, it made things worse. If she was alone with Nick she wasn't there to supervise Lilly. She was sort of relieved when nick started spending less time with her until the day of Joe's nineteenth birthday. That was the day that changed everything for everybody. And to make matters worse, an undercover paparazzi was there to see it all.

They stepped off the bus in front of a dance club. Lilly held onto Joe with both arms as they walked into the club. All eyes were on them.

"Hey Joe!" Jake Ryan waved and smiled as he stepped out of the crowd. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks man," Joe smiled, Jake had been a friend of his for years. And, Joe had been too busy to check the news lately, so he had no idea what Jake had been up to lately. "Have you met my girlfriend, Lilly?"

Lilly bit her lip and looked at Jake. He smiled politely. "Yes, we have once or twice." He stuck his arms out to give Lilly a hug, but Lilly held Joe tighter.

"Lilly," Joe said sharply, pushing her off of him. "Don't be rude."

Lilly sighed and gave Jake a quick hug. She let go of him, but he didn't let of her. Joe said nothing, thinking Lilly was just being rude.

Oliver walked up and snapped, "Jake!"

Jake let go of Lilly hearing the familiar and unexpected voice.

Lilly hugged Oliver and Oliver shot an evil look at Jake.

"Oliver," Jake replied disapprovingly with an equally evil look.

Joe looked at Jake, then at Oliver, then Lilly very confused. "Lils, what's wrong?"

Lilly buried her face in Oliver's shirt and Oliver held her tightly still glaring at Jake.

That's when Miley walked over, Nick right behind her. "Jake, what are _you_ going here?" she snapped fiercely.

Jake took his eye off Oliver and smiled. "I'm here for my friend's birthday."

"Uh, no you're not," Miley said each word separately and with meaning. Lilly squeezed Oliver and didn't look up.

When Jake didn't leave, Miley screamed, "Get out of here! _Now_!"

Nick was shocked and slightly embarrassed by Miley's behaviour so he pulled her close to him. "Miley, what are you doing?"

Miley was furious that Jake had the nerve to act so casual. "Jake, get the fuck away!"

"No, I have every right to be here," Jake smiled smugly. He looked at Lilly and then winked at Miley with a smirk.

Miley tried to punch Jake, but Nick pulled her back. He dragged her to the other side of the room.

"Miley!" Nick said sternly, trying to get her to look at him. "Miley, what's the matter with you?"

Miley was trying to watch Jake, but Nick had brought her too far away. That annoyed her, and it showed when she looked into Nick's eyes and said, "Jake can't be here!"

"Why not?" Nick asked.

Miley took a deep breath and looked at Nick calmly. "Jake. Raped. Lilly."

Nick gasped and dropped his arms to the side. He was very careful to choose the right words, but he figured there were none. "Miley, that's terrible. Poor Lilly. But, that doesn't explain why you acted weirdly even before we ran into Jake. You are always staring at Lilly weirdly."

"Well that's because I have to keep her and Oliver from fucking each other again." The words left her mouth before she even realized. A second later, when she did realize, her eyes grew wide and she covered her mouth. She pleaded to Nick with her eyes.

"She . . . WHAT??" Nick yelled a little to loud. So, he lowered his voice a bit. "When?"

Miley bit her lip and looked at the ground. She lowered her hand away from her face slowly. "Many times, last time I knew was in Toronto," she replied defeated.

"SHE CHEATED ON JOE!!" Nick yelled this extremely loud. Everyone in the entire club heard, even over the blaring music. Joe and Lilly included.

Lilly held Oliver so tight he couldn't breath. Joe stared at Lilly with a blank expression, his mouth hanging slightly open.

Jake snickered, "I see there's enough drama her without me." And he took that as his cue to leave, gently passing his hand across Lilly's back.

Oliver spun Lilly around so she was behind him and took a deep breath, trying to not look at Joe.

Lilly looked out from behind Oliver, and immediately regretted it. She saw Joe's face go from expressionless to sadness to anger to pure fury.

"LILLY!! WHAT?!"

Lilly whimpered and hid behind Oliver again, burring her face in his back.

Oliver finally met Joe's eyes.

Joe could see the apology in Oliver's eyes, which just made him angrier.

"OLIVER?!" Joe screamed, showing his hurt from the betrayal for only a second then went back to fury. "HOW COULD YOU??"

"Joe," Oliver started weakly, but he was interrupted by Joe's fist.


	10. Chapter 10

Lilly laid next to Oliver in his bed. He had been hurt bad and she blamed herself. Mrs. Oken was happy to see Lilly laying next to her son, it had been like that for many years but now that they were older it was different and it seemed like things were ending up exactly how she always assumed they would.

Lilly couldn't help but keep replaying events from earlier that week in her brain.

_Oliver was shocked by Joe's punch. He knew Joe would be angry, but never thought that he would resort to violence. The only person that Oliver had ever fought in his entire life was Lilly, but that was play fighting and Lilly would always win. But, even if he had no practice, Oliver would protect Lilly no matter what. He returned Joe's punch with a punch in Joe's face. Blood streamed out of Joe's nose, but it didn't seem to effect him other than causing him to become angrier. Joe punched Oliver hard in the gut, which knocked the wind out of him and caused him to lean forward. Joe used this opportunity to knee Oliver in the face and elbow his back. Oliver fell to the ground and Joe kicked him a few times. No one did anything to stop Joe as he beat on Oliver other than watch, and an undercover paparazzi snapped a few picture. Oliver passed out before Lilly remembered to breathe. "STOP!!" she screamed at the top of the lungs. Joe listen to her and stared at her breathing heavily. He lunged forward at her and she screamed and covered her face. Lilly closed her eyes and braced herself for the blow, but it never came. She opened her eyes t find Nick and Kevin holding Joe back. Lilly couldn't remember the ambulance or how Oliver ended up home and her being allowed to stay on a cot in his room, she just remembered the look on Joe's face as he tried to break free from his brothers' hold._

Lilly was careful not to wake up Oliver as she cuddled up close to him. Miley and the Jonas Brothers had continued their tour, some of the fans had gotten angry at Joe for beating Oliver at his birthday party but most were just angry at Lilly for cheating on him. It was all over the news by the next day and Lilly couldn't go outside. Luckily, the only time she did was when she went from the hospital to Oliver's house.

Oliver woke up to find Lilly asleep. He brushed her hair out of her face with his left hand, as his right hand was bandaged up because Joe had stomped on it. The injuries hurt, but it made his heart feel good that Lilly was her cuddling up and not being afraid that Joe could find out. It made the pain all worth it.

Lilly woke up soon after and smiled when she did. "Oliver, I'm sorry."

Oliver sat up, which was very painful for him to do, and kissed Lilly's forehead. "Stop apologizing."

Lilly smiled and kissed him on the lips. Oliver laid back down, because his back hurt so much. "Oliver, I love you. I truly do. And I feel really bad for what Joe did to you, it's all my fault."

Oliver lead Lilly to his lips again with his left hand, he could sit up again. "Lilly, it's not your fault. And, I love you to."

They smiled at each other, their eyes full of love. They stayed like this for a while until Heather came in and they looked over to them.

"Lillian, I've been thinking. . ." Heather was fidgety. Lilly knew something bad was coming so she sat up and held onto Oliver's left hand.

"What's wrong, Mom?" she asked trying to hide the fright in her voice.

"Lilly, honey," Heather started again, coming over to sit on the end of Oliver's bed. "I think it would be best if you went to live with your dad in New York for a little while."

Oliver squeezed Lilly's hand. "NO!!" Lilly screamed. "No, Mom! No way!"

"Lilly, sweetie, calm down. Only for a few months. Just until things die down a bit."

"NOO!!" Lilly buried herself onto Oliver's side, which made him wince in pain.

"Lillian!" Heather said sternly. "You're hurting Oliver. Stop being so childish. You can still see Oliver, he'll come visit when he's better. _You_ need to get out of town."

Lilly jumped up off the bed and began to pace. Oliver watched her with a calm expression. "But . . . I . . ugh . . ." She looked over at Oliver. "What do you think?"

Oliver faked a smile. "No matter what happens, I'll still love you. No matter how far away. Just go, for your sake. You can't do anything here and school starts up in a couple weeks. I'll be fine and I'll visit every weekend, well once I can."

Lilly bit her lip and then sighed. "Fine. When are you sending me off?"

"Lilly, you'll be back. . ." Heather tried to make her daughter fell better, but Lilly cut her off.

"Just tell me!!"

Heather sighed and shook her head. "Three days."

The three days flew by fast for between packing, saying goodbye to the few friends she had, and saying goodbye to Oliver. The last one was the hardest, but the short time she spent with him made her feel loved. Packing up to go to her dad's was hard too, because she could only take a few things. She packed a few of her favourite CDs, clothes, and things that made her think of Oliver. It was hard to limit herself, but somehow she managed to. It wasn't until she was on the plane that she let the tears fall from her eyes. She thought of Oliver, the first time that they met each other. They were in preschool and he was picked on by the bigger boys so she punch them, she got placed in time out but it was worth it because they had been friends ever since. She thought of that time when he let her use his crayons and when she kissed him for the first time because he said she was prettier than all the girls in the movies. She thought of when she was almost raped by Matt and how Oliver had saved her and turned politely even though he'd seen her naked before and the first time they had sex and the way it felt so right. She thought of when her and Oliver were in second grade and Oliver's mom got remarried, Oliver had promised her that they would do the same one day. Thinking of Oliver made the tears fall and she didn't stop them, it also made the time fly and before she knew it she was in New York. She made her way slowly through the terminal, grabbing her luggage, and she found her father, the shy accountant who was secretly an athletic star. She realized how much she had actually missed him. He had taught her to skateboard and punch. She raced over to him and hugged him, tears streaming down her face for a different reason.


	11. Chapter 11

_Dear Oliver,_

_I love you and I miss you. It's only been a week, but it feels like an eternity. I'm sorry I haven't been able to talk to you before this, our phone hasn't been hooked up yet and neither has our internet._

_I hope you are feeling better and come visit soon. I need you to come help decorate my room. It is very plain. It has a bed with white sheets, a plain desk and a dresser. The plainness bothers me, the walls are basically bare, except for three pictures I hung up above the desk. The first is from the photo booth at the Eaton Center in Toronto when we went there, the second is a picture of Miley, you and I from last year, and the last picture is my personal favourite. The picture is an old picture of us, it is of us from the Halloween of '99. Do you remember that? I dressed up as Sleeping Beauty so you went as Prince Charming. You were adorable! But, to me, you are more like a knight in shining armor than a prince. And, you know how I like shiny things :)_

_I hope you come soon, I miss you so much. But, at least I'm not completely lonely. I've already made a friend. His name is Dan and he lives down the hall. My dad is friends with his dad. He is great, and very fun. Trust me though, you have absolutely no need to be jealous. I love you and you alone._

_You'll never guess who I saw yesterday. It was someone I barely remember and I never thought I'd see again, but I recognized him immediately. His brown hair and his face were a dead give away. I wish I could have punched him, because it was your father. The asshole who ran out on your mother and her two young sons. I really wanted to break his beautiful face, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. You see, he looks exactly like you, well in an older sort of way. If I ever see him again I may hit him, but I couldn't today because I couldn't stop thinking about you. You laying unconscious at my feet, looking so helpless, it was heartbreaking. It haunts my dreams, that and the look on Joe's face. It kind of scares me._

_There is one last thing I need to tell you. I really wish it wasn't true, but . . . well, how to put this. Well I guess there is only one way to say it, I'm pregnant. Please don't tell anyone! And, it gets worse, I'm not sure who the father is. I'm so so sorry!_

_Love you so much,_

_Lilly_

_P.S. Come visit soon!_

_P.P.S. I'm really really really sorry!_

xXx oOo xXx

Oliver was on a plane the day after he got Lilly's letter. He was mostly healed from the injuries he had gotten from Joe, it just hurt to move too much or move when he had been still for any length of time.

He had enough on his mind to pass the time of the flight between Los Angeles and New York. Lilly, his best friend for as long as he could remember, the main component of most of his best memories, the girl of his dreams, was pregnant. And, worse than just that, was the fact that he might not be the father. As scary as it would be to have a kid, it would be worse if it was someone else's. Who's could it be? That new guy Lilly had wrote about, Dan? Well, that would be terrible. How would he be able to trust Lilly again if she had cheated on him with someone she had just met? But, there was worse. What id Joe was the father? If that was true, than he would have to be around again. Oliver didn't know if he could be there for Lilly, and be with Lilly, if Joe was around.

When he got to New York, he had most of his thoughts sorted out. His problem now was getting up. He'd been sitting still for much too long, so everything hurt when he made the slightest move. He sighed and thought of Lilly. He'd get to see her soon, all he had to do was get up and walk to her. That thought was all he needed. Oliver clenched his teeth and stood up. He grunted from the pain, but he was up. He managed to get through with a minimal amount of pain. He was so happy when he finally got to the terminal and found Lilly waiting for him. When she saw him, Lilly ran over and hugged Oliver. It was such a relief to see him smiling, she had been so worried that he would be angry with her. Oliver returned the hug, not paying any attention to the pain, it felt so good to have Lilly in his arms again. Lilly broke free from the hug, grabbed Oliver's bags and led him to the parking lot to her dad's car.

"Hello Mr. Truscott," Oliver said politely with a smile when he got into the backseat.

"Hello Oliver," Mr. Truscott returned the smile, "Good to see you again."

"Likewise," Oliver replied figuring Lilly hadn't told her father the news. He was glad that she didn't, because he had a feeling Mr. Truscott would be less understanding about the situation than Lilly's mom.

When they got to the apartment, a problem arose, there was no place for Oliver to sleep. Lilly slept on the only bed and her father slept on the couch. Somehow, Oliver managed to use his persuasiveness and got Mr. Truscott to agree to letting Oliver and Lilly share her bed. It wasn't really difficult because Mr. Truscott still saw Lilly as his little girl and Oliver and her use to share beds all the time when they were little. Lilly gave Oliver a quick tour of her new house and dropped his stuff in her room. Then she led him on the day she planned.

She knew they needed time to talk alone, so she brought him to her favourite place in new York, her coffee shop. When they walked up, Oliver was hesitant to go inside.

"Uh, shouldn't you _not _be having coffee under your, umm, situation." Oliver asked uncomfortably.

"No, I shouldn't be," Lilly answered but led him inside anyway. "That's why I'm getting a hot chocolate." She smiled.

She got them their drinks and led Oliver over to her favourite table in front of the front window. Her drink was too hot, so she just chewed on the straw she grabbed. Oliver smiled, he had always found this nervous habit adorable. And then he remembered why she was nervous and looked down at his own drink.

Lilly looked up at Oliver and took a deep breath, "So . . ."

Oliver decided it would be easier just to be direct. "Who's could it be?"

Lilly was slightly taken back by his straightforwardness. "Well," she looked back down at her hot chocolate, embarrassed. "It could be yours," she looked up at Oliver to see his reaction. She was glad to see his eyes brighten ever so slightly. She smiled weakly, "And I do hope it is yours. But," she saw his eyes darken again so she looked back down and bit her bottom lip. She didn't want to tell him the last part, but knew she needed to, so she said it quickly and quietly, "It could be Joe's."

Oliver could feel his anger rising but forced it away when he saw how sorry Lilly was. He sighed and put his hand on Lilly's. "Lilly, I want you to know something," he said quietly and seriously. "I will be there for, no matter what."

Lilly smiled and let the tears fall from her eyes. She was so relieved. She held onto Oliver's hand with both of hers. "Thank you, Oliver. Thank you so much. That means the world to me."

After their talk at the coffee shop, they were both feeling so much better. Even though Joe might be the father of Lilly's kid, Oliver could live with that. Lilly took Oliver to meet Dan. Oliver instantly felt comfortable around Dan. And, he knew he had no need for jealousy towards Dan, because Dan was gay. Not noticeably though, Dan had only told his best friend Seth, the quarterback of their high school football team and Lilly. Dan was also on the team and highly respected at his high school.

After taking Oliver to Dan's house, Lilly took her two friends shopping for stuff to decorate her room. They bought curtains, shelves, paint, magazines, posters, a few books, and other odds and ends. They got their pictures taken in a photo booth while they were out and Lilly taped it onto her wall above the desk as soon as they got back. They painted the shelves and Lilly rhinestoned it a bit and Oliver put it up on the wall. Lilly got Dan and Oliver to sign her curtain and Oliver got her to add her name as well, then Dan put them up. They had fun putting up the posters and going through the magazines to get pictures. Dan was amazed that Oliver and Lilly were Mike and Lola, but was even more shocked when he found an article about Lilly cheating on Joe Jonas. Dan wasn't judgmental and didn't hold it against Lilly. But he did tell her once, in whisper when Oliver went to the bathroom, "I can't believe you cheated on Joe. Have you seen his ass?" That made Lilly giggle. She felt right at home with her two friends, and never wanted it to change. The only thing that could make it better was if Miley was here and Lilly didn't have to phone Joe later that evening.

Mr. Truscott took his daughter and her two friends out to dinner that and then they rented a movie and watched it at the apartment. Lilly was sad when Dan had to go home, because she knew it was time to get serious again. As soon as she got home, Oliver signaled for her to tell her father. She can him sit down on the couch and got Oliver to sit out of her dad's reach.

"Daddy," she said afraid.

"What is it Lilly?" her dad said confused at his daughter's sudden change of emotion.

"Daddy, I have to tell you something," Lilly took a deep breath. "Promise you won't get mad?"

"Yeah, sure. What's wrong sweetie?"

"Daddy, I'm pregnant." Lilly blurted it out and closed her eyes, frightened to death what her father was going to do.

Her father was still for a moment, until he remembered to breathe. "YOU!" he yelled pointed at Oliver. "I trusted you, Oken. And, now you've gone and knocked up my daughter. Get out of my house!" Now, he was pointing at the door.

"Daddy, there's no reason to be irrational, calm down." Lilly pleaded.

"Don't 'Daddy' me, Lillian Rose!"

"Ahhh!! Dad, you are overreacting. I'm calling Mom!"

Lilly called up her mother. "Mommy, I have some not so great news . . . I'm pregnant . . . It might be, or Joe . . . Yeah, I understand . . . Okay Mom . . . Can you talk to Dad? He's freaking out," she let out a laugh at something her mother said, "Okay, thank you Mom . . . Love you too . . . Say hi to Miley and Billy Ray for me . . . Love you." Then she handed the phone to her father and led Oliver to her room.

"Keep that door open Lillian Rose," he called angrily at Lilly and then began to talk into the phone. "Yes, Heather . . . No! . . . Absolutely Not! . . . no . . . uh, fine . . . alright . . ." His voice drifted off as Lilly burst into tears on her bed. Oliver held her, rubbed her back and rocked her gently back and forth saying nothing, trying to comfort her. "FINE!" came Mr. Truscott's voice from the other room. "Yes, I'll have he call him and you can come here. But, you'll have to stay at a hotel, there is no room in my apartment . . . See you soon. Goodbye Heather."

Lilly wiped her tears away from her face and took a deep breath. She knew she would have to phone Joe now.


	12. Chapter 12

The phone was in her hand, and it scared her to death. She slowly dialed his cell number and took a deep breath. Oliver gave her a nod and she hit the call button.

Lilly bit her lip as she heard the first ring. Oliver was watching her every move and that caused her to get really nervous, she could feel the sweat building up on her forehead.

She heard the second ring and realized she might not have to talk to Joe right now. Maybe he was doing something to important to answer her call.

The third ring caused Lilly to sigh in relief. But, she had judged to early.

"Hey Lilly!"

_Damn,_ thought Lilly.

"Lilly?"

_Wait, _she thought once again. _That's not Joe's voice. _"Nick?"

"Yeah...uh Lilly, Joe didn't really want to talk to you. He's still pretty upset."

Lilly sighed. "Yeah...well I really need to talk to him."

She could hear Nick talking to Joe on the other line. "Joe, she says she really needs to talk to you."

She could just faintly hear Joe. "Good for her, I don't care. Tell her to leave me alone, tell her I've already found someone new. Tell her I've completely forgotten about her and don't want to see her or hear from her ever again."

"Joe, just talk to her. And, you haven't found anyone new, why lie?"

"Shut up Nick! Tell her to fuck off!"

Nick talked into the cell again. "Uh, Lilly, Joe isn't ready to talk to you yet. Want me to give him a message?"

Lilly could help but feel a little irritated, this was already hard and Joe was just making it even harder. "Tell your idiotic brother that I can hear him and if he doesn't talk to me then his baby brother is about to hear something I doubt he wants you to hear."

There was a pause before Nick talked to Joe again. "Joe, she says she's going to tell me something she doubts you want me to know if you don't talk to her."

Lilly wasn't sure if it was her imagination, but she thought she heard Joe gulp. Oliver was fidgeting beside her by now.

"Hello?" came Joe's angry voice from the phone.

"Hi," Lilly practically whimpered, intimidated by Joe's voice.

"What do you want?"

"Uh," Lilly bit her lip and Oliver smiled reassuringly. "Joe, I suggest you go somewhere away from your family."

"WHY!?" Joe yelled at her.

"Joe," Lilly had a tear streaming down her cheek. "I have something to tell you, and I think you'd rather be alone."

"Oh..." Joe's voice was now worried as well. "Nick get out of here! Now!"

Lilly could hear Nick leave the room.

"Now, what is it?" Joe asked, much friendlier now.

"Uh...Joe...I'm pregnant, and it might be yours," Lilly said quickly so she couldn't back out.

"FUCK!" Joe screamed loudly into her ear and Lilly began to bawl.

Oliver threw his arms around her and held her close.

"No, I'm sorry Lilly. I didn't mean to yell...it's just...fuck..." Joe tried to get Lilly to stop crying, feeling bad for putting Lilly in this situation then yelling at her. "What am i supposed to do now Lilly? I don't even know where you are!"

Oliver picked up the phone and talked to Joe, "Joe, Lilly is in no condition to talk now. We're in New York. Lilly's mom's coming out, call her and fly out with her. I think you should be here." Oliver knew he'd regret saying that, but knew it was the right thing to say.

"Okay, uh, Oliver," Oliver could hear Joe trying to hold back his anger. "I'll be there with Heather."


	13. Chapter 13

To Lilly's surprise, Joe really did fly up with Heather. The Jonas Brothers had a show in Los Angeles that night, but Nick and Kevin were just going to say that Joe was sick and couldn't perform and rescheduled it, have a giant meet and greet and hopefully the fans wouldn't mind.

Lilly was in her room when Joe got there. He appeared at her door frame, which no longer had a door because Mr. Truscott didn't want Oliver and Lilly to have any "alone time".

Oliver hugged Lilly tightly and kissed her forehead before leaving the room. He gave Joe a polite nod when he passed him at the door, even though what he really wanted to do was beat the shit out of him.

Joe nodded back to Oliver, wanting to give him another beating. This guy who pretended to be his friend had messed around with his girl. The girl that was the reason he was no longer 'pure'. The girl that was now pregnant with what could be his child, and it was Oliver's fault that they weren't sure. But, his father had always taught him to be a man, so if Oliver had to be part of the situation he had to suck it up and deal with it in the most polite and responsible manner he could.

"Hey Lil," he said weakly, taking a step towards her.

Lilly stared at him, not believing her eyes. He was actually here. She might actually be carrying his child. Joe Jonas!

"Uh, so . . ."Joe attempted to start a conversation after an awkward silence. Lilly just stared at him, so he sat down beside her. "When do we figure out who's it is?"

Lilly broke her stare and looked at her feet. "When it's born." She took a deep breath and braced herself for any yelling he was about to do.

But, Joe didn't yell, he simply said a soft, "Oh . . .".

"Look, Joe," Lilly said after another awkward silence. "I'm really sorry, this was never supposed to happen. Me and Oliver were, like, destined to be together, but then you came along and you're so sweet and hot. But destiny is destiny, and I wanted to end it with you before you got hurt but Miley told me not to. And, she's like a sister to me,she risked her life to save me from Jake, I had to do her this one favour. I never thought it would end up like this. I'm sorry."

Joe slowly and cautiously hugged Lilly. "I'm going to lie to you and tell you it's alright," he said into the hair on top of her head. "But, it's not the end of the world."

Lilly nodded, unable to think.

Still holding her cautiously, Joe continued to talk. "I'll be here for you as much as I can. But, I can't just completely drop everything, after all if this kid is mine I'll have to provide for it. Also, i think it would be best to keep it from the press."

"Obviously, they'll find out eventually. But, i guess it would be best to hide it as long as possible." Lilly had pulled away from the hug by now , and was feeling quite awkward and uncomfortable sitting on her bed with her ex. "Just wondering, is this maturity an act? Where's the funny and carefree Joe I know?"

'That was my innocence, which you took away from me.' Joe obviously didn't say that, but he wanted to. "I had a lot of time to think on the plane. Plus, I might be a father soon, I've got to become mature. My father has always shown me how to do right, and if this kid is mine, I want to do the same for him or her."

Joe couldn't help but glance at Lilly's still completely flat stomach. Lilly blushed and crossed her arms over it.

There was another awkward silence until Oliver came in with some dinner for Lilly. He kissed her forehead and sat beside her. "Everything alright, Lils?"

Lilly nodded. "Yeah, Oliver, Joe's being very understanding and mature about the situation." She turned back to Joe with a warm smile, "Thanks Joe."

He smiled back. "No problem, Lilly."

Oliver couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy, so he put his arm around Lilly to make himself feel better.

Lilly could sense Oliver didn't feel comfortable so she kissed his cheek to let him know that he was still the guy for her.

"Well," Joe said, shifting uncomfortably. "I'm gonna head to my hotel now."

Lilly smiles and gave him a quick hug, and he left.

Oliver kissed Lilly deeply and passionately as soon as he heard the front door close.

Lilly smiled warmly at him when the kiss ended. "What was that for Mr. Oken?"

Oliver half laughed. "I just love to kiss you."

Lilly laughed softly and kissed him back.

The kissing got more heated and Oliver ended up on top of Lilly, neither of them wearing a shirt anymore. Oliver was just throwing Lilly's bra to the side when they were interrupted.

"What is this?" Miley asked, laughing at the door frame.

Lilly blushed and pulled Oliver down onto her to cover her toplessness.

Oliver laughed and kissed Lilly softly. "Sexiest shirt you could find?"

Lilly blushed more and smiled softly up at Oliver. "Well the only thing that looks good on me is you."

"I'll just go into the other room, and you two animals can get some clothing onto yourself and meet me there," Miley said, giggling.

When they both had shirts on again, they went into the living room where Miley was sitting on the couch smiling.

"So, I see the whole pregnancy thing doesn't keep you two from doing each other, I doubt anything could," Miley said jokingly.

Oliver laughed as he sat down next to Miley and pulled Lilly onto his lap. "Well I've gotta have my babe as much as I can before she explodes," Oliver replied, smiling at Lilly.

Lilly faked a smile back, getting self conscious that her stomach was going to get much bigger.

"Well it's good to see you two are so close even with all the drama," Miley said cheerfully. "But, who was going to tell me I was having a niece or nephew?"

Oliver laughed again.

_What does he find so funny about this situation? _thought Lilly. "I'm sorry Miles, I just hadn't had the time to call you yet."

"You're forgiven," Miley replied, still smiling.

And Lilly couldn't help but think, maybe everything was going to be alright.


	14. Chapter 14

Lilly walked down the aisle, clutching her bouquet of flowers close to her chest. She couldn't help but feel nauseous.

Of course, this wasn't her wedding, and the nausea she felt was caused by the three month old fetus inside of her.

It was her mother and Miley's father's wedding, which they all had flown down to the Bahamas for. Miley was right behind her, in the same dress, smiling her million dollar smile. But, Lilly wasn't able to smile the same way as she was busy trying to force herself not to vomit like she'd been doing much more than she would have liked recently. She watched Oliver smile at her , and she smiled back. _Damn, he's looking fine in that suit._

Once the ceremony was finished she congratulated the newlyweds and excused herself back to her hotel room. Sure, in New York, her and Oliver shared a room, but here Oliver had to stay with his parent and Lilly had to share a room with Miley.

Lilly made it to the toilet just in time. When she thought she was finished, she brought her head up just to find that she was wrong. Someone behind her, that she hadn't notice come in, held her hair as she puked once more.

This time, she was finished so she flushed the toilet, brushed her teeth, and washed her face.

By now, she obviously knew it was Oliver there with her in the bathroom. "How did you get in here?"

Oliver held his hand to his chest with a fake insulted expression. Lilly giggled and he smiled. "Miley let me borrow her keycard.

Oliver already had his jacket off and was untying his tie when they got to Lilly's bed. Lilly sat down and Oliver undid a few of the buttons on his shirt.

"You know, it's way too hot here for this dressy occasion," Oliver said as he sat beside Lilly.

Lilly made sure she didn't get anything on her pale pink dress. "My mom always wanted to get married down here, but she was pregnant with me and my dad thought it was impractical."

Oliver cupped Lilly's chin with his hand and turned her face to him. Lilly blushed softly and closed her eyes as he leaned closer to her. Their lips met and before either of them realized what they were doing, they were laying naked underneath the covers.

Lilly was curled up with her head on Oliver's shoulder, his arm holding her close.

Once their breathing had calmed down, Oliver kissed Lilly's forehead. "Isn't it normally the newlyweds who have sex on their wedding day?"

Lilly crinkled up her nose. "I'd rather not think of my mother doing that, thanks."

Oliver laughed.

There was a knock on the door. "Hey sis! I gave Oliver my key, let me in, I brought you some dinner."

Lilly gasped and looked at Oliver. His eyes were wide as well. He looked back at Lilly then looked at the door. "Answer her," he whispered.

"Alright, Miley!" Lilly called, still looking at Oliver. "I'm coming!"

They both jumped up and helped each other dress. Then, Lilly ran for the door and opened it.

Miley rolled her eyes and handed Lilly a plate of food. "You two couldn't even contain yourself for one day?"

Oliver laughed and put his arm around Lilly's shoulders. "Of course we can," he replied with a smile then winked at Lilly. "We just don't want to, do we?"

Lilly blushed and faked a quiet giggle.

They sat on the bed and Lilly ate as much as she could keep down.

"So, what ever happened to you and Nick?" Oliver asked to make conversation.

"We were taking a break 'til the media calmed down," she replied and then sighed. "I guess we are going to wait even longer."

Lilly sunk down, but Oliver didn't understand what she was saying. "Why is that?" he grabbed some of the food left on Lilly's plate and ate it.

"Well, they are _obviously_ going to notice eventually to Lilly is pregnant. She's already starting to show." Lilly crossed her arms across her stomach, embarrassed. "And it'll be pretty clear to them it might be Joe's, she was dating him when she got knocked up."

A tear slid down Lilly's cheek, and Oliver hugged her feeling stupid as it was another thing he didn't understand. He held her close, "It's alright, Lils."

Lilly pushed him away, tears falling faster. "No it's not! Miley and Nick can't be together. Joe's life will be ruined when the media find out. I'm pregnant and it might not be the guy I loves kid. And, it's all my fault! No, Oliver, it's not alright."

"Lilly," Oliver said soothingly, attempting to hug her, but Lilly didn't want to be comforted.

Lilly jumped up and ran for the door. "It;s your fault too, Oken. You're the reason I cheated, you're the reason I'm a pregnant whore."

The door slammed and neither Miley or Oliver could move from their shock, but Lilly could. And, she could run fast.


	15. Chapter 15

Oliver chased after Lilly, but he was no match for her speed.

"Lilly!" he called after her.

She ran for a good ten minutes, Oliver having a difficult time keeping up with her. But then, she tripped and fell.

"Lilly!!!" Oliver screamed and sprinted to her. "Are you alright?"

Lilly had tears streaming down her face. "The baby! My baby!" Her arms wrapped around her stomach as she curled up into the fetal position.

Oliver rubbed her arm. "Lilly, it was a small fall, the baby's fine."

He helped her up and brushed the sand off her dress. "Let's go back to the hotel Lils, I'll make you a hot chocolate." He smiled gently and offered her his hand.

She hesitated and then took it. "As long as I get marshmallows."

Oliver chuckled. "Little marshmallows or big ones?"

Lilly poked her stomach and spoke to it. "What do we want?" She looked up at Oliver and smiled. "Little!"

Oliver smiled warmly and kissed her softly. "Then that is what you will have."

They walked back to their hotel room and found Miley sitting on her bed. Oliver helped Lilly sit on her bed then started to make the hot chocolate.

Miley sat beside Lilly and hugged her. "Everything is going to be alright, Lils."

Lilly sighed. "But, Miles, what if it's Joe's?"

Miley smiled sympathetically. "You know Joe won't abandon you, he was raised well."

Lilly frowned. "That's not what I'm worried about." She glanced over at Oliver who had been still with his back turned to her the whole time.

Miley got up and walked to the door. "It's time you two had a talk." She left.

Lilly stared at the door for a long thirty seconds before turning to look at Oliver. He remained frozen.

She cleared her throat and he turned around. They stared at each other for a full minute. Lilly held her hand out, Oliver slowly moved over and held her hand and sat beside her.

Lilly put her head on Oliver's shoulder and he kissed her head.

A tear fell down her cheek and Olive held her. "Lilly . . ." he spoke gently.

She sniffled.

"Lils, I love you. If the baby is Joe's, I'll still be there for you both. I could never live without you and the baby is part of you."

Lilly looked up into his eyes and saw the sincerity in them. "Are you sure? You'd be fine with having Joe around? If it's his I'm not going to keep it away from him."

Oliver kissed her softly. "For you, I'd walk through hell just to see a smile."

Lilly 'aww'-ed and kissed him passionately.

Oliver smiled. "Your hot chocolate's going to get cold."

Lilly gasped. "We can't let that happen."

He stood up and brought it over to her. "The princess gets her royal beverage."

* * *

Miley walked across the beach. It was getting very dark and the stars above were breathtaking. She lay down in the cool sand and watched the stars, listening to the gentle crash of the waves. The scent of salt water was soothing and reminded her of home.

She closed her eyes and thought of Nick. His eyes, his hair, his smile, his scent, his laugh, his heart, his voice.

"Nick, I miss you," she told the stars.

"You don't have to."

Miley jumped to her feet and blushed. She hasn't heard Nick sneak up on her wearing his suit. She ran to him and hugged him tightly?"

"About an hour ago. Sorry, I didn't mean to miss the wedding. The concert ran late, the plane was delayed, Joe kept kicking my seat, Kevin stole my tie. I'm sorry."

Miley giggled. She loved when he rambled on like that. "I forgive you." She kissed him gently.

He kissed back. "How comfortable is this beach?" he asked when they stopped.

Miley smiled. "You'll have to test it yourself."

And they did.

xXx oOo xXx

Miley walked out of the hotel bathroom, her hair up in a towel. She sat on the edge of Lilly's bed and Lilly sat down beside her.

"Lilly," Miley said slowly and paused. "Have you ever done it on the beach?"

Lilly looked at Miley curiously. "This beach or a beach in the general sense of sand and water?"

"Either one."

Lilly shook her head. "Can't say that I have. Unless I was drugged." She smiled.

Miley laughed softly. "I wouldn't recommend it to you trying it then. I was on top and still ended up with sand _everywhere_."

Lilly giggled then her eyes grew wide. "You and Nick . . . you two . . . ?"

Miley nodded smiling.

"Was this the first time?" Lilly asked.

Miley nodded again, the smile disintegrating. "I stole Nick's virginity."

Lilly giggled. "Great sisters we are, stealing a couple of virgin brothers' virginities. Watch out Kev."

Miley punched Lilly's arm playfully.

"Baby abuse!" Lilly yelled and they both burst out laughing.


End file.
